


Homebound

by sadwyvern



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwyvern/pseuds/sadwyvern
Summary: Life goes on.Cross-posted on Tumblr.





	

            “I wish you were here.” Ilensul’s voice was quiet and reverent as he gazed out upon the sky from his perch on a high tree branch. The sunlight, quickly growing sparse, filtered through the forest canopy, casting gentle rays upon the forest floor. Far below him, he could see rodents skittering in the undergrowth.

_             “And spend another night sleeping on hard Fereldan soil? Perish the thought.” _

            Ilensul huffed out a laugh. “The way I recall,” He teased, “You spent most nights sleeping on  _ me _ .”

_             “Such an irresistible position, might I say. I do happen to have the Inquisitor wrapped around my finger, don’t I?” _

            “Don’t tell Mother Gisele, I’d have to give up my sovereigns.” He was rewarded with a rich laugh from the necromancer, and he found his heart melting at the sound. He missed the late mornings laying in bed, exploring each other’s bodies with gentle, intimate touches. He missed sharing tales over glasses of wine, and admiring the play of firelight on his lover’s tan skin. He missed the late nights hunched over books, reading each other humorous passages, or merely reading in silence, Dorian’s thumb rubbing over his knuckles in a familiar, soothing pattern.

            Apparently, Dorian was thinking the same.  _ “I admit, spending this much time apart is far more difficult than I anticipated.” _

            “I imagine it would be. You’re spending time away from  _ me _ , of course.” Ilensul’s voice carried a teasing lilt, but he was sure the other mage could pick up the somber undertone.

_             “It isn’t safe for you here, Ilen. I regret this time apart, but it’s for your safety, as well as mine.”  _ He paused.  _ “Truthfully, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” _

            “Thankfully, you’ll never have to find out.” He stated firmly, finally leaning back against the trunk of the tree, eyes taking in the vibrant warm hues of the setting sun. There was silence on the other end of the speaking crystal, before Dorian spoke up once again, voice quiet.

_             “ I worry about you, in all honesty. Out there in the wild, not to mention…”  _ He trailed off, likely hesitant to mention the remaining stump of what’d once been his left arm, before the business with Solas. Ilensul sometimes found himself mourning over the lost limb, but it’d been months since the affair, and he’d moved on just fine without it.

            “It’s not like I’m on my own all the time. I visit Leliana, Sera, Cullen, the others. You don’t need to worry about me, Dorian. I’m doing alright by myself.”

_             “As I recall, you’ve been saying that since I joined you after Redcliffe, and I have yet to believe it.” _

            He felt a pang of guilt strike him. He knew the necromancer worried for him on the daily, and he’d been hearing the exhaustion creeping into his voice over the course of months. The stress of being far from a lover, trying to protect both himself and Maevaris, and trying to bring about political and social reform, was getting to him, and Ilensul was worried. He didn’t want the mage to crumble under the pressure as he nearly had many times.

            “What if I paid you a visit?” He suggested, heart lightening at the mere prospect. “Even for just a day or two. It would do the both of us some good.”

            There was another pregnant pause on the other side of the line, before Dorian sighed, though Ilensul could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.  _ “I think I’d like that, amatus.” _

            “I’ll stop by Skyhold to restock, and start towards Tevinter. It should take a week at the latest.”

_             “ I look forward to it.” _ He paused.  _ “I love you, amatus. Maker guide you safely.” _

            “Maker guide  _ you _ , Dorian. Gods know how you deal with all of those nobles, I’d probably have managed to start three different wars at this point.”

            That pulled a chuckle from his lover.  _ “Good thing I’m here, yes? I’ll call again soon. Good night, amatus.” _

            Ilensul watched as the gentle, pulsing blue light of the speaking crystal dimmed, before fading all together. As his eyes caught the first vestiges of constellations in the heavens above, he hoped the Maker would bless him with ease of travel.


End file.
